


So Close, Yet So Far

by bountifulnuggets



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Light fluff and Crystal has too much on her mind, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountifulnuggets/pseuds/bountifulnuggets
Summary: Crystal just wants to make the best of every moment.
Relationships: Shaggy Rogers/Crystal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	So Close, Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I whipped up, these two are in dire need of content and I love them. Enjoy!

Crystal expects to feel homesick when she looks up at those stars, thinking about the hundreds and thousands of them she'd passed along during her travels but this time, she feels nothing but a simple admiration. 

Maybe it's good she's alone right now, the gang fast asleep inside that odd old man's home (Lester?) and he'd been suspicious of her since she arrived.

She knows she can't be on this human planet for too much longer, but the fun she'd been having and the people she'd met made her want to almost stay forever.

"Like, what are you doing out so late?"

Shaggy.

Crystal couldn't ease the guilt in her heart for lying to him, not just about her profession but for who she truly was, the love for her in his eyes so passionate everytime he gazes at her and she definitely feels something back, noting the ultimate odds Shaggy would go for to protect her but it does nothing to ease her guilt.

"The stars look rad tonight. Come watch with me?" Is all she says in reply, offering her hand out to him and he gladly takes it, giving it such a gentle squeeze she almost doesn't feel it, but it's there.

"It sounds groovy, Crystal." 

Shaggy stands close to her and she doesn't resist, giving his hand a gentle squeeze back and he looks up to that sky with her, beginning to tell her a tale of how he'd gained a fondness for stars after wandering into a planetarium with Scooby out of boredom and it was the first time he'd thought of something other than food.

Crystal finds it extremely cute, watching him educate her (though she already knew) about the different shapes and the different types, noting each time how beautiful they were but each time he emphasizes on beautiful he's looking at  _ her. _

She resists the urge to push a lock of black hair behind her ear when he stares at her, like she'd seen some of those Earthlings do on the TV and she laughs a bit to herself, jokingly wondering if she's actually a human in an alien's body.

"Crystal, you really are groovy, you know that?" Shaggy turns his full attention to her now, a light blush on his face and he shuffles his feet, looking to the ground underneath him.

"You are too, Shaggy." Crystal giggles, and the blush on his face only deepens and he's just too cute around her. She loves it very, very much.

And did she love him?

She wouldn't deny that she does, but the last thing she wants to do is cause more pain than what was already to come.

But she still had time. Maybe she should make the best of it.

"Hey, Shaggy."

Shaggy looks to her again as if she was going to say something majorly important, fingers now entwined in each other's. "You want to sneak away for a bit?"

"Like, would I? I know this great place that Scoob and I ate breakfast in this morning-" And Crystal feels her heart warming, wanting to enjoy moments like these, with  _ him _ , for as long as she could.

They sneak away hand in hand, quietly into the night. 


End file.
